Fable (seria)
thumb|250px Fable – seria przygodowych gier akcji (action RPG) tworzonych na platformy Microsoft Windows, OS X, Xbox, Xbox 360 i Xbox One. Początkowo gry tworzone były przez Lionhead Studios, zamknięte w 2016 roku, a wydawane przez Microsoft Studios. = Rozgrywka = Podobnie jak w większości komputerowych gier fabularnych, w Fable gracz kontroluje postacie, które rozwija wraz z rozwojem fabuły, jak również poprzez interakcje ze światem gry. Większość z nich polega na takich czynnościach jak rozmowy, opowiadanie historii, kształcenie, handel, gry, zaloty i małżeństwa oraz walka. Gracz rozwija również kilka parametrów określających jego postać, takich jak siła, magia czy zdolności społeczne. Gracz wpływa także na moralność protagonistów, którzy mogą być dobrzy, źli lub znajdować się pomiędzy dobrem a złem. W Fable II i II możliwe jest granie w kooperacji, gdzie dwóch graczy może połączyć siły, żeby wykonać różne zadania. = Świat gier = Akcja gier z serii rozgrywa się w krainie Albion, która w pierwszej części składa się z licznych, niezależnych od siebie miast-państw, pomiędzy którymi rozciągają się rozległe tereny wiejskie lub dzicze. Kraina początkowo przypomina średniowieczną Europę lub tradycyjne światy wykreowane na potrzeby fantasy, takie jak chociażby Tamriel z The Elder Scrolls czy Śródziemie z Władcy pierścieni. Czas zmienia się jednak z każdą kolejną grą: w Fable II kraina przypomina oświecenie, w Fable III naród został zjednoczony pod przywództwem jednego monarchy i wszedł w epokę industrializmu, przypominającą rewolucję przemysłową zapoczątkowaną w XVIII wieku. = Gry = Trylogia Fable Pierwsza gra z serii wydana została 14 września 2004 roku na platformę Xbox. Gracz wciela się w postać osieroconego chłopca, którego rodzina została – jak się początkowo wydaje – zabita w wyniku ataku bandytów na jego wioskę, Dębową Dolinę. Chłopiec zostaje uratowany przez Maze’a, który zabiera go do Gildii Bohaterów, gdzie chłopiec przez wiele lat szkolony jest na Bohatera. Wybory dokonywane przez gracza wpływają na to, jak postacie niezależne postrzegają protagonistę, jak również na jego wygląd, który może stać się „anielski” lub „diabelski”. Zapomniane opowieści / Anniversary Fable: Zapomniane opowieści to rozszerzona wersja podstawowego Fable, wydana we wrześniu 2005 roku na Xboksa i komputery osobiste z systemem operacyjnym Windows. 31 marca 2008 roku pojawiła się również wersja na Maki, opracowana przez studio Feral Interactive. Zapomniane opowieści zawierają nowe obszary, zadania, przedmioty, postacie itd., jak również wydłużają wątek fabularny o kilka dodatkowych zadań. 4 lutego 2014 roku wydany został remake tej wersji gry, zatytułowany Fable Anniversary, zawierający znacznie usprawnioną oprawę graficzną. Fable II Kontynuacja wydana została 24 października 2008 roku i dostępna jest wyłącznie na konsolę Xbox 360. Jej akcja rozgrywa się pięćset lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, kiedy Albion przypomina Europę epoki zbójnictwa i oświecenia. Zmieniło się również życie samych mieszkańców krainy, na których życie ma nauka i modernistyczne ideały, wypierające religię i magię. Dawne miasteczka przerodziły się w miasta, w walce coraz częściej korzysta się z broni palnej, a życie rodzinne, społeczne i ekonomiczne daje więcej możliwości, stawiając zarazem trudniejsze wyzwania. Kontynuacja w zasadzie rozwija większość mechanizmów z poprzedniej gry, nie zmieniając jednak podstaw rozgrywki. Kontynent jest większy, zawiera jednak mniej lokacji, a te, które pozostały, są bardziej rozwinięte i szczegółowe. W odróżnieniu od pierwowzoru, wykonywanie zadań nie jest trzonem historii, raczej rozwija się ona wraz z protagonistą, co nadaje jej pewnego rodzaju interaktywności, której nie posiadała część pierwsza. Fable III Część trzecia została wydana 29 października 2010 roku n Xboksa 360, a 17 marca 2011 roku na komputery z systemem Windows. Jej akcja rozgrywa się pięćdziesiąt lat po wydarzeniach z Fable II. Dokonał się jeszcze większy postęp technologiczny, rozpoczęła się rewolucja przemysłowa, a społeczeństwo przypomina XIX-wieczne. W trzeciej części znacznie większy nacisk położono na moralność, która wpływa nie tylko na osobowość i wygląd protagonisty, ale także aspekt polityczny. Głównym celem Bohatera Brightwall jest zdetronizowanie swojego brata-tyrana Logana, jak również obrona Albionu przez zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Gry poboczne Fable II Pub Games Produkcja dostępna swego czasu za pośrednictwem Xbox Live Arcade, pozwalająca rozegrać trzy minigry, w które w Fable II można było zagrać w barach: kamienny łuk, wieża szczęścia i wirujące pudełko. Wydana wyłącznie na Xboksa 360, stworzona została przez Carbonated Games pod nadzorem Lionhead Studios. Darmowa wersja gry dostępna była dla wszystkich graczy, którzy zamówili Fable II w przedsprzedaży. Pub Games pozwalała również zdobyć złoto i przedmioty dla Bohatera z Bowerstone w Fable II. A Hero’s Tale Minigra dostępna w przeglądarce, przedstawiająca historię młodego chłopca, prawdopodobnie ojca Bohatera z Bowerstone, i pozwalająca otworzyć ukrytą skrzynię w Fable II, którego jest prequelem. Fable: Coin Golf Minigra przeznaczona na telefony z systemem operacyjnym Windows 7, wydana w marcu 2011 roku i stanowiąca aplikację towarzyszącą dla Fable III. Polega na oczyszczaniu krainy ze zła, za co zdobywa się pieniądze, które można następnie przenieść do głównej gry. Obecnie dostępna do nabycia m.in. w Sklepie Windows 10. Fable Heroes Gra typu beat ‘em up opracowana przez Lionhead Studios na Xboksa 360 i wydana 2 maja 2012 roku. Gracz może wybrać jedną z dwunastu postaci znanych z serii Fable, a następnie wziąć udział w rozgrywkach z maksymalnie trzema innymi graczami. Zabawa w grze polega na przemierzaniu Albionu i pokonywaniu przeciwników – zarówno tych znanych już z serii, jak i nowych – za co zdobywa pieniądze, które wydać można zarówno w Heroes, jak i The Journey. Fable: The Journey Gra typu shoot ‘em up (tzw. „celowniczek”) opracowana przez Lionhead Studios na Xboksa 360 i wydana w październiku 2012 roku. Przedstawia historię Daniela, który ze zwykłego Mieszkańca staje się Bohaterem. Chociaż posiada fabułę, stworzona została jako gra ruchowa, mająca promować sensor ruchu Microsoftu – Kinect. Fable Fortune Strategiczna gra karciana tworzona przez Flaming Fowl Studios, założone przez byłych pracowników Lionhead już po zamknięciu studia przez Microsoft. Twórcom udało się uzyskać od wydawcy licencję na wykorzystanie marki Fable i dokończenie gry, nad którą prace zaczęły się jeszcze przed zamknięciem studia. Gracz będzie mógł rozgrywać walki kartami z postaciami znanymi z serii, z których każda posiadać ma „dobrą” i „złą” stronę. Niezrealizowane gry Fable IV Po zakończeniu prac nad trzecią częścią, Lionhead Studios przymierzało się do stworzenia Fable IV. Gra tworzona miała być na Unreal Engine 4 i, w odróżnieniu od trzech poprzednich, celować miała w dorosłego odbiorcę. John McCormack, dyrektor artystyczny studia, w jednym z wywiadów stwierdził, że miała być ona bardziej „mroczna i naturalistyczna”, a twórcy jako miejsce akcji wybrali baśniowy odpowiednik „epoki późnowiktoriańskiej, znacznie odbiegający od gówna serwowanego przez Jules’a Verne’a”. W grze miały pojawić się tramwaje i latające maszyny, a Bowerstone byłoby odpowiednikiem Londynu, posiadającym własnego Kubę Rozpruwacza czy doktora Jekylla i pana Hyde’a. Według McCormacka, Lionhead przedstawiło Microsoftowi propozycję, została ona jednak odrzucona, a zamiast tego wydawca zdecydował się na stworzenie MMORPG Fable Legends, w którym utopiono 75 milionów dolarów, zanim ostatecznie zostało skasowane w marcu 2017 roku. Według Microsoftu, liczba graczy RPG na Xboksie osiągnęła maksymalny poziom, a Lionhead nie było w stanie jej zwiększyć poprzez zwykłą grę fabularną. McCormack zdradził później w jednym wywiadów, że odrzucenie Fable IV było jednym z powodów, dla którego w 2012 roku opuścił Lionhead: „Powiedziałem, żeby dali nam cztery lata, odpowiednie fundusze i szansę, jaką miał Mass Effect czy Skyrim. Ich twórcy mieli cztery lata i spore budżety. Zapewnijcie nam to, a przyciągniemy nowych graczy. »Nie, mieliście trzy szanse i tylko udało wam się potroić zyski. To za mało, spierdalajcie«. Miałem tego dosyć”Stephany Nunneley: Lionhead wanted to make a “darker and grittier” Fable 4 instead of $75M Fable Legends. VG247, 12 maja 2016.. Fable Legends Gra sieciowa, której premiera planowana była na 2016 rok. Miała rozgrywać się na kilkaset lat przed wydarzeniami z Zaginionych opowieści i oferować asymetryczny tryb kooperacji, w którym czterech graczy wciela się w bohaterów, a jeden w złoczyńcę, próbującego uniemożliwić im wykonanie zadania. Planowana była również możliwość grania w pojedynkę, z pozostałymi towarzyszami sterowanymi przez sztuczną inteligencję. Gra została skasowana w marcu 2016 roku po kilku latach produkcji, a niedługo później zamknięte zostało Lionhead. Powieści Fable: The Balverine Order Pierwsza powieść osadzona w uniwersum Fable, napisana przez Petera Davida. Przedstawia historię dwójki poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy w czasach rządów Bohatera z Bowerstone wyruszają na poszukiwanie wilkołaka. Drugim bohaterem jest narrator, który w nieznanych czasach opowiada o przygodach dwójki bohaterów królowi nieznanego królestwa. Fable: Blood Ties Druga powieść Petera Davida, rozgrywająca się niedługo po wydarzeniach z Fable III. Jej głównym bohaterem jest Ben Finn, który w towarzystwie gadatliwego gnoma wyrusza uratować krainę Blackholm przed tajemniczym watażką. Fable: Edge of the World Trzecia powieść z serii, pierwsza autorstwa Christie Golden. Jej akcja rozgrywa się dziesięć lat po wydarzeniach z Fable III, kiedy dzięki Bohaterowi Brightwall Albion stał się bezpiecznym i szybko rozwijającym się królestwem. W przeddzień jego ślubu docierają do niego jednak wieści, że Ciemność powróciła. Fable: Blood of Heroes Powieść autorstwa Jima C. Hinesa wydana 4 sierpnia 2015 roku jako dodatek do nadchodzącego, ale nigdy niewydanego Fable Legends. Rozgrywa się na kilkaset lat przed wydarzeniami z Zapomnianych opowieści i przedstawia historię kilku bohaterów, którymi w domyślne można było grać w grze. Opowiadania Poza pełnoprawnymi powieściami, Peter David napisał również trzy opowiadania rozwijające postacie znane z serii: Reaver, Jack of Blades i Theresa. Wydawane były od 2 maja do 19 czerwca 2012 roku i służyły jako materiały promujące Fable Heroes, a liczyły od 38 do 43 stron. Kategoria:Gry